Endless track assemblies for track-type tractors and the like comprise a plurality of track shoes pivotally interconnected together by a link assembly. The link assembly comprises a plurality of pivotally interconnected links with each pair of adjacent links having an annular elastomeric seal assembly disposed therebetween. Elastomeric seal assemblies of this type are normally sensitive to "end play" and do not always assure efficient sealing over the maximum range of seal travel upon relative pivoting of the adjacent pair of track links.